He had this way (Jensen & Misha) a -Cockles- Fanfic
by destielislove
Summary: This is my very first cockles fanfic, its about Jensen and Misha coming to terms with how they really feel about each other, I didn't know where else to post it, but I hope you will like it.


**He had this way of making me laugh…**

**Pairing: Jensen/Misha**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warning this story contains strong graphic sexual content.**

"Dean help me." The blue eyed angel yelled as he was being dragged away by demons, he glanced helpless at the hunter, as he was getting further and further away, Dean stood there frozen, but then he took off after them one demon tried to jump him, but Dean was fast he dodged out of the way, he stabbed the demon, then he took off he was angry he grabbed the demon that was holding Castiel, the demon chuckled and he tossed Castiel across the room, Dean growled as he faced off with it, the demon smirked as he dove at Dean, and he managed to get out of the way, he jumped behind him and he stabbed through the back, finally they were dead, Dean ran over to Cas and he helped him up, he held him tight, Cas opened his eyes. "Thank you Dean…" Dean nodded and helped Cas back to his motel.

"Cut!... that was prefect, good work Jensen… Misha you two are awesome!, the director yelled, Misha stood up and he grinned cheekily. "Finally I can take this trench coat off." Misha stripped the coat off and he stretched a little, then he glanced at Jensen. "Good day today everything went prefect, you did great, but then again you always do.." Jensen smiled a little then he stood up. "Thanks." Misha undid this dress shirt revealing a bright orange and blue shirt, he grinned again. "So whatcha gonna do now Jensen?" Jensen shrugged a little. "Probably go home Danneel went her to parents for a while" "What about you?" Misha shrugged as well. "I dunno I haven't decided, Vicki went to see her parents for 2 weeks… so I'm alone, she took West and Maison with her, I couldn't go cause I had to work." Jensen just nodded a little then he looked around. "Well see you tomorrow."

Jensen was about to walk out of the studio when he heard Misha saying sometime. "Hey wanna come to my place and hang out maybe watch football games or something?" Jensen turned around and he looked at Misha surprised, he'd never asked to his house before, he bit his lip and he nodded. "Sure I would like that thank you." Misha grinned warmly and then he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "You wanna come with me, or you wanna go home and relax first and come over later?" Jensen thought about it. "I wanna take a nap, then I will come over so around 8pm sound okay? " Misha nodded. "Sound perfect to me, see you then." Jensen watched Misha leave, then he got into his car, and drove home, once there he went upstairs and plopped onto his bed and fell asleep, once he finally woke up, he looked at the clock it said 7:30pm, he cursed a little, he stumbled up and he took a quick shower and he changed and he looked in the mirror, and he suddenly realized he was making a big deal about how he looked, Jensen sighed a little he would never want to admit this, but he had feelings for Misha, feels he shouldn't have, of course he'd never tell anyone.

Jensen got into his car, and he drove to Misha's place, once there he got out and he walked to the door, and he knocked Misha came and answered it, he gave him a warm smile as he let him in, Jensen walked inside and he took off his jacket, and he looked around the place. "Nice place." Misha chuckled. "It's so messy I know sorry about that." Jensen shrugged. "That is alright, I understand." Misha walked into the kitchen and he opened the fridge. "Want a beer, or a soda or juice or something to drink?" Jensen nodded. "A beer would be nice thanks." A few minutes later Misha come back carrying two beers. "There you go." He led Jensen over to the couch and he sat down, he put his beer down on the table beside him, and he turned the tv on, Jensen stood there not knowing where to sit, Misha grinned. "Come sit beside me, I'm not gonna bite." Jensen smiled a little and he sat down next to Misha, then Misha smiled. "There are some chips, pretzels' and corn nuts there on the table if you want to snack on them."

Jensen smiled then he took a couple of pretzels and then he ate them and he sipped his beer, Misha turned the TV on, and they began to watch the football game, Jensen continued to ate the pretzels he watched the football game, then after a while of watching the game, Misha slid closer to Jensen, then he sipped his beer Jensen felt Misha come closer to him, and he felt his heart pounding hard, he bit his lip and swallowed hard, then Misha put his hand on Jensen's leg and he looked at him, Jensen turned to him, and he looked into his blue eyes, then Misha suddenly leaned over and he placed a gentle kiss upon Jensen's lips, then he pulled away and he looked down. "I'm s…sorry I shouldn't have done that, ever since I met you I have wanted to kiss you." Jensen shuddered a little and he looked at Misha then he touched his hand. "Don't be sorry… I liked it a lot more then I should." Misha's eyes widened and then he a warm smiled came over his lips. "Really?" Jensen bit his lips harder. "Every since the first day I met you, I have had feelings for you, more than friendship." Misha grinned and he smiled again. "The same for you… I saw you and I thought you most beautiful man I had ever seen.

Jensen felt his face reddened and then he looked down, he bit his lip and suddenly he felt Misha crawl onto his lap, he looked into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist, and he leaned in and placed another kiss on Jensen's lips, he could feel himself becoming aroused really aroused, Misha began to plant kissed along Jensen's jawline, then down his neck and too his throat, this made Jensen moan softly, Jensen just sat there unsure of what to do, until Misha looked at him. "Hold me, kiss me, do whatever you'd like… I'm all yours." Jensen let out a little gasp, it was all happened so fast, but he knew deep in his heart, he did want Misha and all he had to offer him, but what about Danneel? He shook his head and he quickly wrapped his arms around Misha's waist and kissed him hungrily and feverishly, he opened his mouth and swirled his hot tongue around inside Misha's mouth sucking his tongue hard, Misha let a moan out, he began to aroused he could feel his cock hardened at just the feel of Jensen's fingers touching him, Misha grabbed Jensen by the hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom, once there he sat down and he looked at him with lust in his eyes.

"I want you Jensen… fuck me…" Misha said in a lust filled tone. Jensen stared at him, and he pushed Misha over and he crawled ontop of him, and he kissed him roughly and lustfully. Misha went limp letting Jensen do what he wanted, he lifted up Misha's shirt and he kissed and licked his nipples Misha gasped, then he bit down on it gently, then he stood up and Jensen undressed himself infront of Misha, he pulled his pants and boxers revealing his hard cock, Misha stared at his beautiful tanned body. "Come to me I want to touch you." Jensen moved so that he was standing infront of Misha and reached out and touched his cock that sent shivers through Jensen's body, Misha began to stroke Jensen's cock, and he looked up at him. "You like that?" Jensen just nodded, then Misha undressed himself, he slid down his boxers and he gasped as the cool air hit his hard cock, he sat back down and he continued to stroke Jensen's cock, Misha watched as the pre-cum oozed out of Jensen's cock, he licked his lips then he leaned and he put the head of Jensen's cock inside his mouth and began sucking on it hard, Jensen groaned loudly as he gripped Misha's hair. "Oh fuck yes… hmmm" Misha liked the sound he was making so he shoved all of Jensen's huge cock inside his mouth and he began sucking on hard, Jensen felt his knees buckling and he groaned more, he gripped Misha's hair tighter, Jensen growled a little as he watched Misha suck his cock, then he pulled away. "Stop, get on the bed now!."

Misha looked at up Jensen and he nodded, as laid on the bed he watched as Jensen crawled ontop of him, and he pinned him to the bed, Misha swallowed hard and he whimpered a little, Jensen noticed this and he raised a brow. "I will be gentle." Misha nodded. "I have never had sex with a man before." Jensen smiled warmly. "I haven't either." Jensen leaned down and he kissed Misha passionately and he wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, Jensen then positioned himself and he slowly slid the head on his cock inside Misha's tight hot ass, he felt Misha grip his arm tightly, he pushed more of his cock inside him, Misha arched his back more he thrusted his hips downwards, encouraging Jensen to go on, Jensen finally pushed his cock all the way inside Misha, he stiffened up and he bit his lip, the pain was incredible but he wanted his man so bad, he clenched his jaw, and he pulled Jensen down and kissed him lustfully, hoping the pain would go away, he began to kiss Misha's neck and throat as he began to thrust himself inside him, Misha groaned loudly as he wrapped his legs around his waist causing Jensen to go deeper inside him, Misha shuddered, Jensen thrusts began harder and faster, he lifted Misha's legs onto his shoulder and began to fuck him as hard as he could, Misha gripped the bed sheets tightly and he whimpered and leaned his head back, he felt tears in his eyes as Jensen pounded him harder, it felt so good, and he never wanted it to end.

"Jensen, oh god yes please doesn't stop." Misha was practically begging but he didn't care, he moaned more. Jensen smiled as he continued to slam his cock inside his ass deeper he felt his cock hitting Misha's prostate, he shivered in pleasure, Misha reached down and he smacked Jensen's ass hard and he moaned more as he grinned cheekily, then he smacked it again and he squeezed and caressed Jensen's ass cheeks, Jensen began to nibble on Misha's neck he bit it hard leaving a big red mark behind, Misha gripped the sheets harder. "Ohhh fuck yes Jensen, I swear I'm gonna cum my god you're cock is so huge." Jensen groaned more and he kissed him more hungrily, as he continued to fuck Misha faster and faster, feeling his balls slapping against his ass, Jensen grunted and groaned louder, Misha leaned his head back and he smacked Jensen's ass harder, causing Jensen to shiver, he continuously hit Misha's prostate over and over again, he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach and his balls, he looked at Misha and he ran his fingers up and down his back, as Jensen continued to pound Misha's ass harder and rougher, he hit his prostate again and that was it all it took, Misha came cock untouched, hard allover Jensen's chest and himself, he shuddered hard and he groaned loudly. "F….fuck yes Jen..Oh god."

Now it was Jensen's turn to cum, took his finger and he scooped some of Misha's cum from his chest and licked it off his fingers, and he smirked. "Hmm you taste so good." Misha grinned cheekily and he kissed his lips tasting himself. "You're right, but I bet you taste better." Jensen felt himself turning red, he kissed him again then he slammed his cock into Misha's ass almost punishingly … and Misha whimpered as Jensen did again, he shuddered and he whined as he jerked hard he felt his balls tighten as he gripped Misha tightly and he came hard and deep inside of Misha, "Oh god… hmm baby yes.." Misha gripped Jensen's ass tightly and he smacked it again, and he looked at him. "Oh god Jensen…that was the most incredibly pleasurable experience, I have ever had and I'm not lying, you're an amazing lover, Jensen leaned down and caressed his face, and he kissed him passionately, then he nuzzled into Misha's neck and planted little kisses on it. "I'm glad you liked it." Misha smirked. "I didn't like it, I LOVED it." Jensen slowly slid out of Misha and he whined at the loss, then he pouted as he looked at his co-star, lying beside him, he was unsure of what to do now, Jensen looked at him and he wrapped his arms around him, and he nuzzled him closely Misha grinned, feeling happy Jensen wanted to stay beside him, Misha leaned his head on Jensen's chest and he laced their fingers together, then Misha bit his lip a little.

"What about Danneel? I mean you are obviously going to stay with her, right?" Jensen thought about the question and he frowned a little bit then he sighed. "Our marriage was based on lies, and she knew that…what about you? I mean what about Victoria?" Misha smirked. "Don't worry about her, we have an arrangement." Jensen raised a brow. "Hmm okay." Misha sighed a little. "You're who I want and the only one I want…no one else." Jensen grinned. "Good." He looked up at Jensen and he kissed his lips deeply. "I…love you Jensen…" Hearing these words made Jensen's heart skip a beat. "Really you do?" He nodded. "Yes I have for a while now, you are incredible, generous, talented and oh so handsome." Jensen bit his lip. "That is good you feel that way, cause I love you too Misha." Jensen held him tightly and caressed his arm lovingly. Misha grinned. "That makes me so happy, now let's get some sleep alright?" Jensen nodded and he yawned a little. "Okay." Misha curled into Jensen making himself comfortable and he closed his eyes and he fell asleep, Jensen stayed awake for a while thinking about everything and then he smirked and he kissed Misha's head, and he nuzzled into him and he fell asleep as well.

The End.


End file.
